


A Special Gift

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe surprises Ollie on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: happy birthday

“Keep those eyes closed.”

“I am,” Oliver assured his wife. “Can’t see a thing, promise.”

“Good,” Chloe Sullivan-Queen replied, “We’re almost there.” Squeezing his hand gently, she continued to lead him to their destination. A few minutes later, they arrived.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Oliver asked, realizing they had stopped. For the life of him, he couldn’t tell where they were. Chloe had just said that they were going out, and refused to tell him where they were heading. And once Chloe had set her mind to something, it was almost impossible to change it. Ollie knew that better than anyone.

“Yeah, go ahead,” she said.

But he found that it didn’t help at all. It was pitch black and Ollie had to blink a few times so his eyes could get adjusted to the dark.

“Where are …?” he began, but before he could complete his sentence, Chloe switched on the lights.

A bunch of people jumped out and yelled, “Surprise! Happy Birthday, Oliver!”

Ollie could just gasp at the scene in front of him. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers and it seemed that all of their close friends were there.

“Happy Birthday, Ollie.” Chloe’s voice was what brought him back to reality.

“Wow, I … thank you,” he said. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything,” Chloe joked, before leaning up and kissing him gently. “Come on, let’s go mingle.”

The party was great and Ollie had a blast. They partied until the late hours of the night.

“Thank you … for everything,” Oliver told her, when they were finally home. “I know I’ve said it numerous times, but tonight was amazing.”

Chloe grinned. “It’s not over yet. I have something for you.” She disappeared and showed up with a present.

“Another present?” he responded, accepting it.

“Let’s just say that I wanted to give this one to you alone,” Chloe answered.

“Really?” Ollie grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “So it’s a _private_ gift?”

“Mind out of the gutter, Queen,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Winking, she added, “That’s for later.”

“Can’t wait,” Oliver murmured. But he was a curious person by nature so he turned his attention back to the gift, unwrapping it carefully.

Much to his surprise, he found a rattle resting in a box. He eyed Chloe curiously. “Chloe …?”

“Let’s just say that it’s going to get a lot of use in about 9 months,” Chloe said softly.

“9 months …” Oliver trailed off, as he finally got it. His eyes widened. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m pregnant,” Chloe confirmed. “I found out yesterday.”

He stared at her for a moment, before smiling broadly and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

No words were necessary. He was going to be a _dad_.

This was definitely the best birthday ever. 


End file.
